The Year of the Dragon
by Angela Graham
Summary: A whole new college world awaits Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco & other Hogwarts Graduates. New classes, new teachers, new friends, and a whole new enemy is on the loose. But what happens when Harry is sorted into the opposite house as Ron and Hermione; Plus


The Year of the Dragon

Chapter 01

**Author's Note**- I hated that sequel that I started to This Last Dance, so I wrote another one. A whole new school awaits for our heros, and a whole new villan, with a new concept of life. If you haven't read 'This Last Dance', I would recommend that you do so at [http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=210941][1]. 

******* 

**Welcome to Rydlon Intercontinental University.** This is the college that Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione Granger chose to attend, as well as their fellow Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry students chose. Old characters from their Hogwarts days will appear, as well as new friends. Magda D. Flinkdel is the headmistress, as well as Rick O'Dell as the deputy. 

New classes, new teachers, where will we begin?! [A minor note: Any character you have not seen before the books belongs to me. The rest (or ones you recognize) belong to Ms. Rowling.] Now! On ward! 

******* 

"So now what?" Hermione asked, staring at the gigantic brick structure that stood before them. Harry took out the book that displayed the maps around the school. "This is such an exciting experience!" She said, sarcastically. 

"We dropped our trunks off at Kings Cross Station, and we apparated here. Now we just have to enter those teak doors, and we'll be inside the Oak Hall." Harry dictated directly from the book. "Okay, let's go." 

"Gryffindors.." Draco sighed, as he trudged along behind them. Hermione noticed that Draco was lagging behind, so she grabbed his hand and insisted that he walk beside her. "Alright! Alright! I'm coming." 

They pushed open the teak doors, and entered the slightly darker room. "Wow!" Ron breathed as he glanced around the Oak Hall. The chandelier's candles lit the room, and the ceiling had a view of the clouds above the school. Angels flew from cloud to cloud. Four long tables stood parallel to each other in the Hall, as well as a table in the front. 

"This is the Oak Hall. This is where the First Years will eat, separated from the other grades of Second, Third, and Fourth." Harry looked back down at the book. "Towering over the other tables is the Head Table, where the Headmaster, Deputy Headmaster, and all the teachers will sit. The four tables represent _Aquila_,_Draco_,_Leo_, and _Delphinus_. The four houses are: Dragon, Lion, Dolphin, and Eagle. A sorting ball will sort you into a house if you are new to Rydlon." 

"Quit reading it out of the book. You're starting to sound like a tour guide!" Ron said. 

******* 

After exploring the grounds, the group was invited back into the Oak Hall, where the decoration had rather changed. Above each table was a symbolic flag. Leo's was a lion, with a blue background and gold lion. Draco's had a lime green snake coiled up against a black background. Aquila's had a brown eagle against a orange-red background, which symbolized the rising of the sun. Delphinus' had a beautiful silver dolphin with a navy blue background. They were herded into a line by alphebetical order, and leaned against the brick wall. 

Above them, the older grades stood on the second floor to watch the sorting. "I would like to personally welcome you the the sixteenth annual Sorting Ceremony of Rydlon Intercontinental University. My name is Magada Desmond Flinkdel, and I am the headmaster of Rhydlon." A tall skinny red-headed woman stood at the podium. She wore her traditional black robes, and wore spectacles similar to Professor McGonagall's. "Now, my assistant Rick O'Dell will assist in the sorting. Place your hands above the Crystal Ball, and we'll see which house you are in." 

"**Chilsa, Cassandra!**" 

_Leo!_

"**Darkheart, Paul!**" 

_Draco!_

"**Granger, Hermione!**" 

_Leo!_

"**Lockhart, Gilderoy Jr!**" 

_Leo!_

"**Longbottom, Neville!**" 

_Delphinus!_

"**Malfoy, Draco!**" 

_Draco!_ 'Go figure.' He thought silently. 

"**Potter, Harry!**" 

Again there were the stares as Harry strode up to the orb in the center of the room. _What will it be? The Dolphin is to sweet and somber for you. The Eagle is the opposite. Now it's down to Draco or Leo. Leo... or Draco.. Leo... or Draco? It shall be.... Draco!_ A pang of hurt over-came him as he took a spot next to Draco. 'No....' 

"**Seamus, Dean!**" 

_Aquila_! 

"**Shizaki, Quinn!**" 

_Leo!_

"**Weasley, Ronald!**" 

_Leo!_

There were other students sorted, and many into either Aquila or Delphinus. "This can't be happening! This can't be happening!" Harry muttered, staring at Hermione and Ron who were seated at the Leo Table. "Let the feast begin!" Flinkdel cried, immediately food appeared on the table and the fifty first years began to eat. 

_Oh, Potter. It is happening, and this is just the beginning..._

******* 

**Author's Note**- So how was that for the first chapter? Please review for chapter two.

   [1]: http://www.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=210941



End file.
